His Master, Butler-ing
by DeadRose8
Summary: What happens when Ciel and Sebastian get into a fight? The world shall never know... unless you read this. Then you'll know.
1. Chapter 1

***So I've promised myself that this shall be the best story I have ever written in my life. I intend to live up to that promise (as a proper lady should, of course). Anyways I'm not even going to tell you what this is about. That's why I work on the good parts. Don't you rather like the suspense of which I speak of? **

**I, Sebastian (That's my name by the way) VI Britannia, command you to keep reading! **

**Oops, that's Code Geass….**

**Anyways, enjoy…**

"Young Master, are you upset?"

There was no reply and Sebastian didn't press any further for a while.

Something was clearly bothering Ciel. In fact, it seemed as if it was slightly more than just bothering him. He seemed mad almost. He said he didn't wish to eat dinner; neither did he want to drink tea. The first thing he did when they were back at the manor was practically drag himself to his room (as he refused to be carried by Sebastian) and sulk.

"My Lord,-" Sebastian began again but was quickly interrupted by Ciel.

"Stop asking me what's making me upset when it's your entire fault! Don't you think it would be great if, just once, we could solve a case without it having to turn into a massacre?"

Sebastian made no attempt to soothe him as he was caught up in remembering all the cases. The thought had never occurred to him that all of them had ended in more bloodshed than necessary.

But it's not like he can save every life in danger.

"Forgive me if I'm not correct, master, but in between dealing with the criminal- whom you always love to have much fun with- and saving you, which is my priority mind you, I have insufficient time to save everyone who decided that it might be interesting to come and watch the show."

Ciel was becoming more and more furious and frustrated. "Get out!" He ordered, "Get out, Sebastian; you are clearly of no use to me right now!"

Any normal day Sebastian would have refused for the sake of his master or whatever other petty excuse he could think of. But, then again, any normal day he wouldn't have answered his master in that way either. By now, Ciel's face was pale, even more so than usual, rage was predominant on his features, and his sapphire eyes appeared to turn into stone.

Sebastian decided that it would be best to do as he was told. He briskly turned around and without looking back, walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"It's so easy to be your butler," He muttered, pure sarcasm tainting his voice, "I'm sure you could certainly survive as me for a day."

In his room, Ciel had perched himself on the edge of his bed and was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He knew very well the butler had no fault in this. And seeing people getting killed was nothing new to him but he felt as if he had reached a limit.

The Jack the Ripper case had resulted in the death of his aunt and another innocent woman whom he could have easily saved if he were not so busy trying to catch the murderer.

The Noah's Circus case concluded with the killing of the Circus members and a house full of children burnt.

The case on The Campania had ended with the sinking of a ship right before his eyes which caused the death of most of its passengers.

The list could go on forever. Too many people had been killed for his liking. The only solution?

Blame the demon.

No particular reason, really. There was just no one to hold responsible.

_If only he could see this from my point of view _Ciel thought, _If only he could see that I __**need **__to blame this on him to maintain my sanity. Because after him there's only myself to blame. _

That thought would be too much for Ciel. That would've been too much weight on his shoulders.

**In The Morning**

Ciel rolled around in his bed, searching for some sort of comfort- finding none. The bed seemed… wrong, somehow. It didn't feel like his.

And then, it wasn't only the bed that seemed wrong but his whole self too. He sat up to find himself in an unknown room. The walls were plain, with not a single thing to decorate them except a picture of him on the wall.

Ciel looked out the window to find that the sun had not yet risen. Turning his gaze to the right, he found a mirror. Although the darkness wouldn't let him see much, the faint moonlight allowed for him to make out a distinct shape….

That was not his.

He jumped out of bed and trailed every surface of the room before finding a match and after much struggle (and getting burned) he managed to light it successfully. The room was almost fully illuminated when he lit the candelabra and he looked in the mirror again, only to find that he was not in his usual 13 year old body, but instead, in the body of his demon butler. It took all of his rationality and stability to not shriek in horror.

_Maybe it's just a dream,_ he thought_ maybe it's just another one of my horrid nightmares._

He strode silently through the halls until finding his own bedroom and upon entering, saw his body, safe and healthy as ever. Finally finding some relief, he could think more reasonably and he stalked over to wake up Ciel- Ciel's body that was.

"Wake up… thing? Whoever is in there, wake up!" Ciel said confused yet with a voice of forced calmness.

"God, it's a pain to wake me up!"

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I could feel someone trying to wake me. To be honest, this is the best sleep I had gotten in a long time. Not that a demon like me needed sleep but it is a luxury we indulge in from time to time. With a sigh I opened my eyes to find myself staring at….

Me?

I sat up immediately, alarmed- a feeling I'm neither used to nor comfortable with.

My first instinct would be to attack this person but said person as myself and I found myself in my master's (a human) body.

"Sebastian, do you know what's going on?" He asked. I instantly knew it was Ciel when I heard the strong sense of authority in his- or well, my- voice.

"Why are you in my body? Why am I in yours? This is so distressing! I can literally **feel** the life fleeting from my hands!" I said, hysteria approaching- another human weakness I'm not too fond of.

"Calm down. We just need to figure out how to undo this."

"You're right, young master. For now I propose we go back to sleep and we will solve this tomorrow. I'm sure we can do nothing at this time of night."

Yeah right, I just wanted more of this peacefulness humans get when they sleep.

"Alright." Ciel agreed and he was gone in a flash.

Enjoying the demon-ness, I see.

***Aaanndd that's the first chapter. Like it? I hope so! I just thought you should know that I'm writing this on a rush of caffeine! Please review and tell me what you think because I am about to spend all night writing chapter 2! Byeeeee…**


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok, this is going to get confusing so I'll just clear things up. When I say Sebastian, I mean Sebastian trapped in Ciel's body and when I say Ciel, I mean Ciel in Sebastian's body. I hope I can understand that….. **

**Oh yeah and I almost forgot the lawsuits~**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Black Butler. I am merely borrowing Yana Toboso's characters and some of the plot. Sadly, I am not responsible for the best anime/manga known to mankind.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy….**

For Sebastian it was more than easy to fall back asleep in that human body that depended upon it. He passed the night peacefully, dreaming of cats surrounding him.

For Ciel, things were slightly more difficult.

He had spent the night tossing and turning, without getting any more sleep. A demon's body was not meant to be idle for this long and he was getting anxious. One look at Sebastian's complicated butler costume (yes, it was nothing but a costume, wasn't it?) and Ciel almost lost it. He had actually spent entire the night trying to figure out how to wear the dammed thing. He heard a knock on his door and Sebastian came in, fully dressed in Ciel's elegant clothing.

"How do you put this on?" Ciel asked frustrated.

Sebastian sighed and began dressing him.

"Eerie, isn't it?" He asked as he finished tying Ciel's shoes.

"Yes, it is. But what do we do know?"

"I do not know for sure, My Lord. I have never encountered a problem like this in my long life. As much as it pains me to do so, we might need to get a shinigami's help on this. They are the experts on the way souls function and travel."

Ciel made a face of disgust as he realized who Sebastian had in mind.

Grell Sutcliff.

"Fine. Invite him to the manor; I'll be in my study."

"My Lord," Sebastian said uncertainly, "Right now, you are me. You are the butler."

Ciel took a moment to register this and all was silent. Finally, he smirked and let out a short laugh.

"Alright. What do you do all day besides show off?"

Sebastian did not answer his question. Instead, he put on his best I'm-Ciel-Phantomhive-now-do-what-I-say voice and calmly replied, "Sebastian, I want Mariage Frères Darjeeling tea and Gateau Chocolate cake in my study. Make it quick."

Ciel stood there, dumbfounded. Yes, he remembered what it tasted like but he didn't know how to make it if his life depended on it. He decided that it would do him no good to stand there and headed down to the kitchen to see what he could do.

It felt unnerving to be in Sebastian's body. As a demon, he now felt life come to a standstill. It was an awkward feeling and he suddenly understood why the living-dead were called just that. Despite knowing that you are alive, everything indicates you to be dead. No heartbeat, no oxygen needed, forever frozen.

Not two seconds passed from the moment Ciel walked into the kitchen, before there was an explosion.

_What does Sebastian usually do? _Ciel asked himself desperately.

"Baldroy, clean up this mess! How many times have I told you not to use flamethrowers?" Ciel yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Does this mean you'll make dinner?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian was waiting in Ciel's study. Not for the cake and tea; he had no use for that. All he wanted was for Ciel to come bursting through the door and admit how hard the easiest part of being him was. Of course, he knew his master would not give up so quickly, for he had more pride than anyone could possibly imagine. But Sebastian would push his master to extreme limits until he bowed down and accepted his defeat.

At that moment, Ciel walked in with a silver tray holding a letter, marked with the queen's stamp.

"Young master," Ciel said, mocking Sebastian "A letter has arrived from the queen."

Sebastian's eyes threw darts at Ciel as he opened the letter and examined its contents. He smirked and looked back at Ciel. "Her Majesty has assigned another case. I will need you to make a list of suspects and then interview them. I also need to know who is responsible of this and catch them before the end of the day. Oh right and while you're at it, make sure you let no unnecessary deaths occur." That last part was for his own amusement, of course.

Ciel narrowed his eyes before kneeling and saying "Yes, my Lord" and then taking his leave.

Sebastian could not help but laugh. It was so easy to be Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl who had the world at his fingertips. As if that wasn't enough, he had a demon butler to do everything for him.

So what was he complaining about? That he had a tough life? Being a demon wasn't easy either. Like how he had had to starve himself for decades now, just to find a meal.

Turning into a demon wasn't easy either. It had been painful and traumatizing.

Sebastian shook off those horrid thoughts and decided that even Baldroy could make a chocolate gateau cake faster (and better) than Ciel.

"So I see I've had to resort to using Baldroy, now."

Ciel was beyond the definition of furious.

Who did Sebastian think he was, ordering him around like that? As if it were even possible to complete so many tasks in a mere day!

_Well,_ he thought, stopping dead in his tracks,_ Sebastian was always capable of doing everything I ordered him and more._

Ciel suddenly felt worthless_. _

_I'm a demon at the moment am I not? So I'll just throw it back in his face to show him I'm just as an able butler as he is. If he thinks he's outsmarted me, he's wrong._

Who would've known Ciel Phantomhive would ever compete to be the better butler?

***And now chapter 2 is complete. I would just like to record that I finished writing this at 3:55 AM and that I am currently out of internet. By the time you read this, I'll probably be almost done with chapter 3….. I need more caffeine! Please review and look forward to the next chapter. I'm getting tired of this smug Sebastian… By that I mean Michaelis not me…. Byeeeee…. **


	3. Chapter 3

***This really took much too long to finish. In my defense, sleep deprivation doesn't help my writing. I'm so excited about this story, so I hope you've liked it! Here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy…**

A while later, Ciel had assembled enough information and now had the help of a few.

Grell was there and he, surprisingly, had needed much more convincing than Ciel had originally thought.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh Grell," Ciel purred in Sebastian's most alluring voice, "I'm going to need your help."_

"_Oh Bassy, you needing my help is rare! But I'm afraid I have too much work today and Will would kill me if I abandoned my job as the butler of death." The flamboyant shinigami had said._

_After that, Ciel had to go through nearly an hour of seducing and making empty promises to get his service._

"_Well," He said thoughtfully, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave the rest of my work to my inferiors (and by that, he meant Ronald). I'm surprised Bassy! It usually takes you longer to convince me of doing these naughty things. But, did Juliet not sneak out into the garden to see her beloved Romeo. Oh, how romantic!" _

_Grell continued his endless chatter to which Ciel had long before ceased listening to._

"_Takes him longer than this, eh?" He muttered, "Useless demon."_

_*End of Flashback* _

He had also managed to bring Undertaker, whose help was more easily obtained, only needing the promise of prime laughter.

Lastly, he had acquired the assistance of Prince Soma and Agni, who had actually come to ask if they could be of any help.

What an odd pair they were.

Most of the case had been solved:

There had been a string of murders lately of girls from ages 11-16. The main suspect was a woman named Charlotte White. Her own four daughters had been slaughtered, the youngest being 11 and the oldest, 16. Her next target had been predicted, as a certain pattern was identified in her killings. On average, she killed two per night. The murders had begun in the center of London and killed one girl per street, never again killing on that same street.

If Ciel's calculations were correct, he already knew what street she would attack tonight and according to his research, only one girl within that age range lived there.

Now, all that needed to be done was to be there at the right time and stop her.

Ciel went upstairs to Sebastian, whom had been calmly sitting and relaxing in Ciel's study all day.

He closed the door gently behind him and sauntered over to Sebastian. "Young master," Ciel began, tauntingly, as he leaned down to the other's height, only now realizing how incredibly small he seemed to others. "How does it feel to be so short?"

Sebastian ignored the question, not the slightest bit offended. This was Ciel's body, after all, not his own. "Did you manage to solve the case?" Sebastian asked, a glowing of smugness almost visibly surrounding him.

"Yes, I did." He answered, wiping all and any signs of victory from Sebastian's face.

"Well, um congratulations I guess." Sebastian muttered after a long pause, obviously flustered, and with no sincerity whatsoever. Ciel, sensing that he had snapped him out of his I-Know-it-all mindset, smirked in triumph.

"In that case, enough talking and let's see just how much you have accomplished. Surely, you must know the time and place of the next murder, if not the victims themselves, correct?" Sebastian continued impatiently, having taken a moment to recompose himself. He had wanted to prove that Ciel could not do his job properly. But, as a matter of fact, Ciel had gotten pretty used to playing the part of a demon butler and had learned much about the advantages of being a demon.

The only thing that had bothered him and caused him difficulty to deal with was an intense hunger and he wondered how Sebastian could stand it every day.

"Fine. You should grab a coat; we wouldn't want the Earl to get sick, now would we?" Ciel responded, adding the last part for his own amusement.

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Why don't you _**fetch**_ it for me?"

"Woof."

When, at last, all was ready, they all gathered at the front of the manor, where a carriage was waiting.

Now, with four other people present, Sebastian and Ciel were careful to not make any mistake in their behavior so as to not pick at their guests' interests.

In other words, Ciel was obliged to be the perfect (and beyond perfect) butler, while Sebastian indulged in the pleasure of the luxurious and spoiled (and rude *coughcough*) attitude of The Earl Phantomhive.

And in even simpler terms, Ciel was forced to walk to the crime scene under the excuse that there was "not enough room in the carriage" and Grell was eager to follow whom he thought to be his dear Bassy.

In between the annoyance of his new master, having to walk, and the exasperation he felt towards the psychopathic crimson shinigami that danced just about everywhere around him, a though occurred to Ciel that made him want to laugh at the irony.

He, a human mind, had been able to do Sebastian's job so far. "I just hope, for his own sake," he thought bitterly, "That he finished all of my paperwork.

Just a while later, Ciel was waiting at an alley at the soon-to-be crime scene. He was constantly tapping his foot and sighing several times, irritated.

Just where had they all gone?

"Oh, Sebas-chan, isn't this romantic? You and me, under the stars and the full moon. The only thing we need in some red to spill to set a fire full of passion to our hearts!"

Ciel sighed once more, "Oh, Grell, isn't this repulsive? You, practically harassing me in an alley next to rotting trash. The only thing we need to make this more nauseating is for you to start reciting Shakespeare, but at this rate I figure you were already about to begin."

"I can see you're crueler than usual." Grell stated, pouting.

"I'm just annoyed, that's all. Didn't I give them proper instructions?" He replied, hoping he didn't offend the reaper enough to make him want to leave. Ciel needed the help now more than ever, guessing they were all far beyond lost.

Grell quickly regained his spirits and in a playful, yet suggestive tone, began, "Why don't you let go of that brat of yours, Ciel-, " but he was quickly silenced by the daggers Ciel's eyes threw at him.

The silence that followed allowed them to hear faint footsteps, slow at first but the speed increasing to a canter as they got closer, and then into a complete run. Deciding that Sebastian had no chance of making it on time, Ciel stepped out of the alley in which he and Grell were hiding. He came out, prepared to fight whoever it was he should and protect the victim with every last drop of his life.

But his mind shut down and his body froze, as he realized just whose eyes he was staring into.

***Well, that was chapter 3! Again, sorry for the wait, but can you really blame me (Yes you can and I give you all the right to do so)? Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Also, do you think I should put an OC in here? I mean, I can easily add anyone from the anime but an OC would be an open canvas whom I could use more freely. Either way, tell me which you'd prefer and I hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up soon!**


End file.
